Je T'aime
by Lily Potter-Malfoy
Summary: COMPLETE! Draco and his wife are expecting a child but some terrifying events give the mother more anxiety than joy. Happy Vday
1. Terror

"Je t'aime"

It was snowing and everywhere looked like the fantastic winter wonderland of children's dreams. Draco had asked her out that day, Christmas Eve and the anniversary of their first kiss many years ago...

"Draco...you know I can't speak French" she giggled, slipping her hand into his and edging closer to his body for warmth. Snow settled in her hair and her face was pink with cold but whenever she was near Draco, everything seemed warmer.

"Je t'aime toujours, s'il pleut ou s'il neige je t'aimerai" he whispered in her ear. She flushed as she didn't understand what he was saying and tried to pull away in embarrassment but he held her tight within the circle of his arms.

"Draco?" she said, more a question than a statement.

He held onto her tighter than usual.

"Know that...know that I'll always love you...I'll always be with you...be happy beloved" he whispered hurriedly and pulled away.

There were tears in his eyes, slowly trailing down his handsome face. Why? She tried to speak, to ask him why he wept, but found that her voice had left her. Her beloved Draco stepped away from her and she found that she couldn't move.

Slowly he stepped backwards and held his arms up to the sky face pointed to the heavens.

"Goodbye" he whispered and suddenly choked, blood seeped down the sides of his mouth. He staggered towards her and fell to the snowy ground, arm outstretched before him, no breath escaped his lips. Behind him a smirking figure calmly cleaned off a bloody knife and stared directly at her.

"Hello Mother" the person said, their voice familiar but not. A chill ran down her spine and she could almost feel the person's eyes on her

They reached back to pull off their hood, it fell back and all she saw was a head of hair so blonde it was nearly white before...

She woke up screaming, clutching her chest and looking wildly about for her nightmare attacker.

"Love? What is it?" a sleepy voice from her right asked, a big hand settled itself on her shoulder, drawing her back down to the warmth of the bed.

"Relax darling, it was only a nightmare...just that..." she nodded hesitantly and squirmed closer to the big body, trying to draw all the warmth of her love into herself.

"Yes...it was just a dream. I'm sorry to have woken you Draco" she said, her terror subsiding. Draco chuckled and slid his hand along his wife's body, resting at the flat abdomen.

"It's fine my love...just calm down, you don't want to harm the baby" he said.

She nodded again and closed her eyes. Letting her body relax as she knew it would please him. He sighed and drew her closer to him, her eyes slid shut and she began the slow drift into dreamland.

"Je t'aime" he whispered to her.

She fought the urge to scream.

THE END

lily: how'd ya like dat?

Review plz


	2. Hallucination

It's a strange and magical place

Here where no sense is made

Songs are sung with no voices

And soundless sonatas are played

The nursery was beautiful, a tasteful and relaxing peaches and cream motif. All the toys were neutral not the typical pink or blue. It was all in place for the big day. The only thing that worried her was the big bay window right by the changing table where the baby could easily fall out (as Malfoy Manor wasn't outfitted with screens over the windows like most modern Muggle houses). Draco had assured her, told her that there was a rail on the side of the table facing the window, that the table was too far from the window for the baby to drop out anyway. She had relaxed and gone into the kitchen to bake something which always seemed to calm her frazzled nerves.

She sighed and exited the large room, walking with a slight waddle because of her seven month pregnant belly. She laid a hand upon the swollen mound for a second, smiling and trying to feel her child's heartbeat. She closed her eyes and imagined that she had her child with her, cradled safely in her arms.

Suddenly she heard cries from the nursery she had just left. She turned and walked back, pushing open the door in puzzlement. Why would there be someone crying in there, hadn't she just left? She gazed confusedly around the room, there was no one there. She turned to leave, convinced that she needed to lie down for a little as the strain was making her hear things, but then she felt something tug at the hem of her skirt and looked down. she gasped and clutched at her heart, backing away in shock as her eyes met the sight before her.

"Mama?" a thin little voice rasped unnaturally, slipping forth from chapped and bleeding lips. A large head graced a skeletal body marked with gruesome gashes. Pieces of what looked like the old Maple tree outside the nursery window were stuck in its stringy hair. Large blue-gray eyes stared up at her, pink around the edges and projecting their owner's pain.

"Please mama...please...it hurts so much" the child-thing gasped, crawling forth and grasping her dress tighter. Her eyes were fixed on its tiny little fingers, smearing blood all over the pristine white fabric. She gasped out a sob and shook her head,

"N-no! No!" she cried, shuffling backwards. The child followed her, those wide distinctly Malfoy eyes staring up at her

"Please...please...it hurts so much..." it said, tears spilling down its sunken cheeks.

"N-no! I'm not your mother!" she cried, pressing herself against the wall and trying to make herself very small. The child-creature moved forward and took her hem again and looked up at her, large eyes full of malice. Its toothless and rotting mouth slid into a mocking smirk,

"Please mama" the creature said, its voice high pitched and unchild-like

"Please...why did I have to die?" the innocent sounding question said in such a voice made chills run down her spine. The child pressed closer,

"They told you...why didn't you listen!" anger now, those eyes burning hatred

"Keep it away from the window! Can't you see the danger! Move it somewhere safe! Somewhere safe!" the accusation in its voice was too much.

"NO!" she screamed, running away down the hall.

"No!" tears fell from her eyes as she ran. Finally she collapsed on the floor of the hall, panting hard.

"Why do I have to pay for your folly mama? Why do I have to die?" she moaned in agony, her abdomen burning suddenly. Curling over on the ground, she clutched her throbbing belly.

"It's your fault...your fault..." the child-creature was back, leering strangely at her, half obscured by the gloom, its sickly skin ghostly in the flickering candle light

"No! I didn't know! I...I love my baby! I would never..." she cried. The child-thing before her sneered

"Everything was supposed to be perfect...everything was supposed to go well..." it whispered, eyes slitting. She sobbed silently on the floor.

"Never forget mother..." the child-thing murmured, dragging its emaciated and corpselike body towards her,

"Never forget me...your first failure...the life you lost...Aurelius Draconis Malfoy..." it put its tiny grubby little hands on her and began to shake. She closed her eyes and tried to will herself away, tried to banish the horrifying little monster of a child from her mind.

She shuddered and...

Opened her eyes.

Someone was shaking her.

"Darling?" it was Draco.

"Are you alright?" she looked into his wide blue-gray eyes and suppressed a shudder.

"y-yes I'm fine" she stammered, wrapping her arms around herself and looking furtively around. She stood in the same hallway she had been in when she closed her eyes,

'Just a dream then...just a terrible dream' she thought, sighing in relief.

"Love, perhaps you should have a bit of rest..." Draco was saying, steering her down the hall towards their rooms.

He paused as he passed the nursery and he looked in,

"That's odd..." he said

"I'm sure the changing table was clean the last time I saw it..." she looked in, on the once white surface were Maple tree leaves and bits of branches and twigs.

What looked like blood was smeared across the top.

"Well...I'll have to get the house elves to clean it. Now time for a nap, are you coming dear?" Draco said, already at the door to their room. She pried her eyes from the mess in the room

'It was just a dream, it was just a dream' she repeated in her head as she walked towards her bedroom, keen on a nap to take away all the hallucination inducing stress.

"Oh when you wake up, I have a list of baby names! I rather like Lucius for a boy" Draco said. She opened her mouth to agree when a whisper sounded behind her

"Don't forget..."

She paled and hurried inside her room, closing the door tight.

'It was only a dream' she thought firmly again.

A pair of wide blue gray eyes stared at the door for a moment and their owner gave a toothless smile before disappearing into the shadows.

This is a place where the soulless lay

And hollow eyed children smile

Where darkest desires and evil ones stray

Blood letting and laughing all the while

Lily: I quite like this actually…it's nice…it's very…morbid


	3. Death

9 months and three days, 273 days in total. She couldn't sit still long enough to calculate the hours but she was sure the number was rather large. 

Any day now she would go into labor and finally bring forth the cherished life she had been nurturing for nine months inside her womb. Finally all the strain, mental and physical, would be aleiviated. Finally her worries would be put to rest. Weeks of dreaming horrible dreams and seeing horrible things, over.

She sighed and laid a hand on her stomach, massaging slow circles on the firm curved surface. It was quiet in the Manor, the house elves lurked about on high alert these days, poised to give aid the second her water broke. Peacefulness lay heavily in the house, in every room and even in the darkest of dark hallways.

She sighed again. Peace was all well and good but it was too peaceful...so peaceful she was bored. She got up and stretched

"might as well go for a walk" she said to herself. Careful to walk slowly, she exited the room and walked down the hall.

During the day, when it was only herself and the houselves home, the manor was a peaceful but threatening place. It was so large that one could never know when someone was intruding, lurking in the dark niches and around corners, waiting to attack.

She shuddered as she passed by a particularly dark corridor, one of the ones in the manor that rarely saw activity.

"Please..I is stuck! help!" her head snapped up and she looked back down the hallway the feeble voice was coming from. What could that be? A house elf? She took cautious steps towards the darkened hall,

"Please, Bibsy is stuck! I is bleeding all over Master's most favored white carpet"

Yes, it was most definitely a house elf. She sighed and steeled herself before slowly and cautiously beginning to walk down the hall.

"Bibsy? It's me...I'm coming to help you..." she called, peering into the darkness to see ahead.

"Mistress? Oh please Mistress you musn't, Mistress is almost ready to birth the Little Miss or Master, Mistress must not strain to help Bibsy..." the pleading voice was tinged with terrible pain. She sucked in a deep breath of stale air, coughed, and ventured on.

"Bibsy?" she called as she neared the end of the hall which opened to a stairway landing. She was in the least used part of the Manor, the back entrance. The stairs were steep and Draco had told her to stay away from them because she was sure to fall. She stepped onto the landing and looked around,

"Bibsy where are you?" she said, squinting her eyes to see in the gloom.

"Bibsy is here Mistress!" the house elf moaned. She crept carefully towards the stairs, leaning slightly over to see if the elf was there.

She couldn't see well through the darkness so she leaned over further and found the house elf trapped beneath a large painting which dug into his small body.

Gasping in horror she gripped the rail, preparing to make her way, slowly, down the steps.

"it is not safe her Mistress...Mistress do no come...stay back...stay away...keep safe...Mother..." she froze, leaning over on the first step. Her head snapped up and she looked down with wide eyes to the step where the House elf had been.

Big blue gray eyes stared back, glinting maliciously. A toothless, dry lipped smirk stretched across a face that was sunken and ghostly pale. The horrifyingly familiar thing opened its mouth

"Mother...you should have listened to father...should have listened to him when he told you to stay away from here...now you'll have to pay...it's all your fault. Too bad..." the smirk widened and the dried lips split and began to bleed. The malice filled eyes, just edged in endless fatigue, widened further and switched their focus to a point just behind her.

She opened her mouth to speak, to tell the monstrous little beast to leave her alone. To stop coming to her and giving her needless nightmares and worries. But the words never left her mouth as she felt someone shove her from behind, she lost her grip and the rail and began to tip forward. In the second before she fell she turned and her eyes widened in horror as she glimpsed a pale face, beloved and familiar, smirking down at her. Icy blue-gray eyes stared in morbid fascination as she fell backwards, elegantly styled blonde hair was like a beacon in the oppressive darkness. Those lips that had reduced her to nothing but mindless jello countless other times, were forming words which she couldn't comprehend at that moment.

She opened her mouth and let loose an soul shattering scream. One that tore through her entire being and carried away the pent up horror of the past nine months. She did not notice as she smashed hard into a stair and her belly gave a painful pang. She screamed and screamed, letting her soul sing its grief, letting herself mourn. She finally landed painfully on the ground, striking her head sharply on the hard ground. Immediately she curled into the fetal position, arms wrapping around her stomach. She felt a hot rush of something liquid sliding down her legs and soaking her dress. She looked down and saw red. Tears slid hotly down her face, it hurt so very badly.

"you should have listened" she looked and saw the smirking creature, peering emptily at her from where it crouched half in and half out of the shadows. Her eyes widened and a wide grin split her face. That's right! This was just another terrible dream, another horrible hallucination! She squeezed her eyes shut as she felt her heart beat slowing, yes she was just asleep, all she needed to do was wake herself up. She waited and waited and her heart slowed further. She gasped and choked, eyes opening wide as a gush of blood spurted forth from her mouth.

'All I need to do is wake up...this isn't real...this isn't real' she thought sluggishly, feeling herself slipping.

'Draco...I want to see your face again, I never want to hear that word come from you...when I wake up I'll tell you to tell me that you love me...we'll watch over our child...you'll never let me go...you'll never again tell me goodbye...' she clung desperately to her last strength.

"Draco...J-je t-t'aime" she rasped, reaching out blindly.

Then her eyes slid shut and her body went limp.

All was silent.

She never woke up again.

THE END

Lily: How's that for a Valentine's Day ending?


End file.
